MAGIC ATONED
by Riz93
Summary: Post BD. Carlisle isn't the person they thought to be as the Witches sentenced him to death. But why? And who was this strange witch that decided to betray her comrades and save his life? His hidden past and his secrets are revealed. Canon-pairing.


**MAGIC ATONED**

Summary: Carlisle isn't the person they thought to be. Witches sentenced Carlisle to death. But why? And who was this strange witch that decided to betray her comrades and save his life? Canon-pairing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

_STREGANS_

**Unknown's POV**

An old woman in dark robes was chanting over a black pot of a green bubbly liquid, excreting a disgusting color of smoke. The elderly chanted words that made no sense to the human ears, but to those who learned of this language, comprehended it very well. I too, know this language and the meanings of the words that she had spoken...

_**Nym'uer uns'aa, gi ilhar d' faer **_

Hear me, oh mother of magic

_**Gi kult'ressin d' qu'elaeruken lu' c'nrosen**_

Oh ruler of sorcerers and witches

_**Xxizz dosst dalharen plynn vharcan**_

Help your children take revenge

_**Lu' ragar nindyn vel'uss inbalus elggat udossta i'dollen**_

And find those who had destroyed our ways

_**Xxizz udossa lac ninta siltrin lu' vlos**_

Help us seek their flesh and blood

_**Lu' xal ninta vesdrac alu ulu uoi'nota**_

And may their souls go to hell

The black pot of strange ooze began to change into different colors as the smoke thicken and turned black. It rose and started showing pictures of many different figures. The old lady hold out a stack of blank parchments above the the pot and a picture of a person and his/her name appeared. After holding it above for a minute, she pulled away and set the papers down on the desk to her left. We all gathered around her; there were many of us that took 1 or 2 papers of each person. Each person that we took is the person were designated to kill, and each person were once slayers...hunters...

"Now my children," the old lady began to speak. "Make sure you all return safely from your journeys..." Journeys, ha. More like murders.

I look back at the big pot and I saw something rising. It seems there's one more left.

"Hold on Mother Maylou, it seems there's one more," I spoke as I took a blank sheet of paper from a table and walked over to the pot and held it above.

It was another person, but what I didn't expect to see the was face and the name of the man...

I felt shock overcome me, but a smile came upon my face. Finally, I will be able to see him again. I wonder will he react?

I read the name.

**Stregoni Benefici...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carlisle's POV**

"You're out!" my lovely wife yelled out and Emmett scowled as he walked over to me, standing next to me. I patted Emmett's back and said, "You were close."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Then Bella was up to bat.

Emmett's sulking figure relinquished as he yelled at Bella with panic, "Don't you DARE miss this, Bells!!!"

Bella threw a glare at him before positioning herself to bat. Alice threw the ball just when lightning struck and she missed. Alice threw the ball again, Bella missed.

Emmett yelled, "COME ON, BELLA!"

"GO BELLS!" Seth yelled next to me.

It was just another grateful storm to play baseball with. We invited some of the werewolves to play as well.

On the Blue team there's Emmett, Bella, Seth, Nessie, Collin, Jasper, and me and on the red team is Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jacob, Embry, Brady and Esme, who's also playing the referee.

Alice threw a spike ball, and the most unexpected thing happened. Bella bunted it and quickly ran off to first base. Embry quickly picked up the ball that was only several meters away from him and threw it to Jacob on first base. Bella slid and she was able to make it before Jacob caught the ball.

"Safe!" Esme yelled and our team cheered.

"Good job, Bella!" I shouted and I see her ducking her head down with embarrassment, but she looked happy.

The game went on for a long time, usually it would end in less than half of an hour due to our heightened speed, but it seems everyone was playing hard to get. Blue team was winning with two innings ahead of the red team. We're on the outfield now and the Red team's batting.

"We're winning!" Seth, Nessie, and Collin yelled as they continue to taunt the other team, soon Emmett joined them.

Jacob yelled, "This isn't over yet!"

"It will be soon!" Seth said.

Jasper's the pitcher and Alice was up to bat. This was a game, and Alice would be mad that Jasper would go easy on her, so he made sure to throw it as fast as he could.

"Come on, Jazzy!" she yelled. "Don't hold back!"

Jasper grinned as he pitched...

...Alice missed.

She dropped her bat and her eyes were now in a blank haze. I turned to look at Edward's expression and I see him completely confused, until panic was shown on his face as he looked at me with fear.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ I asked in my mind.

He didn't answer. We all gathered around Alice who seem to be shaking before she turned her frightful expression to face me.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her as he tried to get his wife to look at him, but Alice kept looking at me and so did Edward.

"C-Carlisle...I-I saw you..." Me? Saw me what? Alice could no longer say anything as she lunged for an embrace at Jasper. Esme held unto me as well and I wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to me.

I turned to Edward. _What did she see about me?_

Edward hesitantly looked at me and said, "Alice saw...she saw you engulfed...with flames..."

A collection of gasps was heard as I stood there thinking of what just said. Engulfed with flames? Is some one after me?

"Is some one after you?" Bella just repeated the question in my mind.

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure who would be the vampire that would be after me.

"Did you see who it was, Alice?" Esme asked and Alice looked at her and shook her head.

"All I saw was a burst of flames and it hit Carlisle..." I didn't know what to do at this point. Usually, I would know what to do in situations that involved anyone in danger, but I have never thought of myself being in any sort of danger. I wasn't really afraid, but mostly I feel confused. I mean, sure the family had been in danger before with the Volturi, but the danger now is directed towards me only, and there is a possibility that I could bring my family down with me and that is something I can't live with.

"We should probably head home," Edward suggested and I agreed with him, grateful for the help. "Yes, we should."

Quick as lightning, we all gathered our materials and head home, the wolves phase following after us. I could feel the family's worries, all directed at me. Esme, my love, kept holding unto my hand and I did the same, not ever letting go as we ran back to the house.

However, we stopped dead in our tracks when we came upon a clearing that was never there before and in the center, we saw two figures dressed in black robes. Their bodies turned to face us as they took off the hood that was covering their identities.

Humans. Human females.

One woman had long hair that had the color of a very palish golden color, possessing such bright blue eyes. The other woman had the darkest brunette of hair and the wildest curls with bright green eyes, and dark skinned. Their looks were so unnatural and the way they dressed were strange as well.

Then a memory from a long time ago came up to my mind as I realized what they were...

They couldn't be...could they?

The blond woman stepped up a bit and yelled at me, "Are you Stregoni Benefici?"

They were asking for me. I stepped up and my wife held me back. I turned to her and whispered, "I will be fine, love"

She looked at me sadly. "I don't like this Carlisle," she whispered back.

The dark curly brunette yelled impatiently, "Are you or are you not Stregoni Benefici?!"

Due to the great distance, I yelled back, "Yes! ...Yes I am!"

Jacob growled and bark at the women. Seth whined in pain as he recoiled almost like he had smelled something so awful...probably more than our scent.

Edward spoke out for Jacob, "Who are you?!"

The blond woman answered, "I am Clara! And this is Norma!"

'Norma' yelled, "It does not matter who we are!"

Suddenly the wind encircled them, almost like they were controlling nature, and then something happened...

They spoke words...words that I heard before from somewhere. Norma's right hand began to form a small fire and slowly it grew into the size a ball. Clara's left hand as well, began to form a small ball of electricity before it too grew into a large size.

My suspicions were confirmed... Unusual rare eye color, black robes, nature moving one with them, the language they used that sounded like a chant, and the powers they were showing...

There were many names for them: wiccans, sorcerers, hexes, wizards, warlocks, devils...

No...they were Stregans, also known in my human time as Witches...

"Stregoni Benefici," Clara began to speak with an authoritative voice. "By the order of the Head Stregans, we sentence you to death"

Norma spoke with a venomous tone, "May your soul rot in hell..."

* * *

**I know what you wanted to ask me...**

**What the hell is going on?**

**If you would like to find out, please review!**


End file.
